The Deadly Twist: The Tale of Two Brothers
by corruptedwizagmotftw
Summary: Its one thing to fall in love with a Black it's another to fall for the other. The dangerous love triangle is too powerful, and can even mess with the Dark Lord's diabolical plans. A love triangle turned deadly.


Its one thing to fall in love with a Black it's another to fall for the other. The dangerous love triangle is too powerful, and can even mess with the Dark Lord's diabolical plans. A love triangle turned deadly.

**Chapter I: Madam Lynch's Past**

_The girl ran as fast as her legs could take her, sprinting, breathless__; as she reached the core of the forest. Searching endlessly for ways to escape she noticed that she was bombarded on each side, every corner; filled with masked Devils. 'It's your fault.' The Devils shouted. 'Your fault our plan is failing.' Voices beneath the mask sneered, as hatred poured out like tap of water._

'_Please let me explain!' She cried. 'It wasn't my intention to do so!' She sobbed her heart out; she hasn't been this scared for a very a while._

'_Your intention?' A voice murmured, causing the __masked Devils to shudder. 'You are trying to tell me it wasn't your __**intention**__ to make my best Death Eater, and the most optimistic one to resign and run away?' _

_The young girl began to sob uncontrollably. _

'_YOU DO NOT EVER TELL ME IT WAS NOT YOUR INTENTION YOU FILTHY, DESETFUL, DAUGHTER OF A SQUIB.' The hooded man began to tremble__, pulling out his wand he cried, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' _

The green flash illuminated Emily's eye lids; causing her to breath heavily and sweat uncontrollably. Her eyes began searching the room, analysing the corners; making herself aware it was just a dream. Holding her pillow for support, she began to sob quietly to herself. The dream made her feel weak and tired.

'You OK, darling.' A dreamy voice asked, Emily eyes looked for the voice, recognising it as it as her fellow roommate; Tulsa. 'You look like you've seen a troll's backside?'

Emily shook her head furiously, 'don't worry. I'm fine.' She ran her fingers through her unkempt blond hair.

'Should I call your sister?' Tulsa requested, but received a no as Emily got out of bed, and left the dormitory. It wasn't natural, that dream; it felt too real.

She wasn't the sort of person to have nightmares. Sure, it was a very 'healthy' thing to have nightmares every now and then. But, that was the special thing about Emily, she rarely got nightmares. Even her nightmares ended in a happy way, with a gorgeous Swede saving her or whatnot. However, this dream was something different. It felt like she was there, she was the girl. Emily felt the sweat of the girl as it was etched on her face; but that was only because of heat, wasn't it? Curiosity never killed that cat and Emily was sure she wanted to know more about those dreams that had been haunting her for the past day or so.

Ambling down the spiral staircase she collapsed on the bean-bag chair next to the fireplace. The Hufflepuff common room was the yellowiest of all common rooms, covered in badgers and portraits of Helga Hufflepuff. The house the most honest and loyal; everything Emily described herself to be, but the Sorting Hat had a different view five years ago when it thought she would do well in Gryffindor:

'_Emily Lynch!' Professor McGonagall cried. Tiny eleven-year-old students began to hurdle and whisper; looking for the Emily Lynch. Still, in the far right stood a small green-eyed, blond little girl – no __more than four feet – began wobbling towards the stool. When she reached the stool, she took her deep breath and let the professor drop the Hat on her head. _

_Immediately the Hat began to talk to her, completely immersed by her personality: her braveness, the slyness, her loyalty and her intelligence. 'You're a different one. You've got the best of both world's haven't you Miss Lynch?_

_Oh, I see, you're father is a Squib? How interesting, never attended Hog__warts did he? What a shame? He's a Postman now is he? Your mother she was beautiful, too bad that Dragon pox got to her. Now she was a true Ravenclaw; smart she was, got the best grades. _

_You seem to have that attribute. But no, I see more than that – braveness overcomes all. You have great destiny in Gryffindor; certain destinies a wait, but not to mess with it all ...' the Hat stopped, twisting and turning its self to the audience. 'HUFFLEPUFF.' _

'What a diabolical hat.' Emily muttered to herself. She didn't mind Hufflepuff, it was her home. Yet she could never forget what the Hat told her, 'certain destinies a wait.' Could it read minds too? Emily scowled, and with a flick of her wand stopped the fireplace from producing any more heat but caused it to snow. 'Beauty of magic.' She said, softly, before peacefully going back to sleep.

-.-

Time seemed to pass quickly at Hogwarts, before Emily knew it she was swimming past her third period; History of Magic. History of Magic wasn't the subject she truly enjoyed, but in order to fulfil her to work in the Daily Prophet – History of Magic was a must. Nevertheless, the class was more of a beauty sleep regime than an educational one.

The professor was a ghost, which made the entire lesson a boring and depressing one. Not only was the teacher dead he had bad memory. Constantly forgetting the pupils' names, one would imagine lowering the number down to seven would've made it easier for the _old _man.

Nothing interesting truly occurred in the lesson; Professor Binns actually sounded wheezier than usual, which got the students gossiping. But a brilliant way to end the day he gave out bundles of homework which caused the students to become even more stressed, just by looking at it.

'Why am I taking this bloody subject?' One of Emily's close friends, Jude rhetorically asked.

'You didn't want to be so far away from me?' Emily smiled gently, as they both walked from the forth floor heading to the Great Hall for lunch. 'Just leave it Jude,' ushered Emily. 'You only have this year and the next and you can do whatever you want.'

'Really? All of this studying is making me more stressed, it's horrible not to mention Potions with Slughorn that's just urges me to write a suicide note even more.' Emily laughed and told him it was his fault he chose the subjects, before entering the Hall together. There was already so much commotion going on around the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. It probably had to do with the quarto group the Marauders who where the menaces of Hogwarts.

'Gosh, why don't they leave that poor kid alone?' Emily said, as she stabbed on her Yorkshire pudding. 'They're so mean.'

'Keep it up, we might have to dye your hair red and put a spell on your eyes to turn green, Miss-Whine-A-Lot.'

'Hey, I'm not like Evans,' Emily punched Jude playfully on the shoulder. 'I have a life you know! I don't spend my time giving detentions to the Marauders when I'll probably going to shag one later.'

'Oh, I guess the broom cupboard is going to be occupied tonight.'

Emily smirked as Jude whimpered about never using the Broom cupboard. She vividly remembers the day she met him; it wasn't like those regular soon-to-be friendships that spontaneously occur on the trains, she bumped into him in Diagon Alley. Since then they were friends; she would always remember the little Scottish boy who was a bit drunk.

'_Excuse me,' a ten year old Emily asked. 'Can you hear me?' She poked the young __Scottish boy who was drooling on the table with a bottle of Butterbeer on his right hand. 'You're not meant to be drinking that!' She shouted._

'_You're not meant to be shouting at a drunk eleven-year-old; now get your posh London accent back into the sweet shop. I got a hangover here.' The boy tried to usher her away, it didn't work; Emily stayed put and kept on poking him. 'What do you BLOODY want?' The boy screamed._

_The young girl seemed aghast. 'I was only going to say that you're urinating your trousers and its smelling the area.' She started to blush ferociously. The boy jerked up and looked down, and saw to his shame his pineapple area all drenched. 'Don't worry, I won't tell.' Emily promised. 'Do you want me to buy you trousers?' _

As Marauders stepped inside the Hall many heads began to spin. Sirius Black and James Potter strutted down the hall, and their other two friends Remus and Peter Pettigrew trailed behind them. To Emily's disgust her young sister, Emma started to drool – being totally conscious about it.

Emily knew she didn't like them, but she couldn't but resist their attractiveness. Sirius Black definitely got her attention: with his silky raven hair which was usually long but now cut; and deep grey eyes. He had a dimple on his right cheek, which always her swoon. Dimples were something she could not resist. As she got too indulge his perfection Sirius's eyes flickered and caught hers – with a small smile, he winked at her.

Once a Sirius Black winks at you know it was going to go down hill from there.

**Authors Note: Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Please leave comments and feedbacks. If you want me to write more let me know you enjoy it. Don't mind leaving me messages too I love getting them. I want to get to know my readers : D **

**Dee (:**


End file.
